


We Built This House on Memories (unfin)

by hopefulDesolate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, am i really sorry though, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulDesolate/pseuds/hopefulDesolate
Summary: (based on a tiktok prompt)the wind rustled dave's soft blonde hair as the chorus of car horns tried to drown out the thoughts racing through his head. he had to make it in time, he *had* to.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 4





	We Built This House on Memories (unfin)

**Author's Note:**

> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJfqHqQo/ <\- original prompt (if you find my comments kudos lol)  
> uh i hope you like this, real sorry if the characters are out of,, character  
> eridan is almost definitely out of character

the wind rustled dave's soft blonde hair as his motorbike carried him forward. a chorus of car horns blared as he raced between them, he knew he was breaking several laws by doing this, but he had to get home. he _had_ to. the knight's heart carried the fear his body held as he raced through traffic. his thoughts constantly reminding him of what could happen if he weren't to make it in time. but he would make it in time. dave began to mumble to himself, "I'll make it, there's no way I won't." he let out a soft breath. _I will make it right...?_ he shook his head at the thought, negative ideas would not help him now, he had to focus on going, and that he did. he drowned out what he could of what his mind was telling him and instead focused on the wind and the feeling of it grabbing his clothes. even as much as he tried to focus on it he knew there was only one thing he could truly think about in the moment...  
karkat.

karkat's breathing came in long slow huffs, his wrists were red from struggling against the ropes bound around them. he could feel his hands going numb, yet he continued to struggle.  
"there's no use you know," the quiet sound of steps drew closer to karkat's weakening form, "those are tied pretty tightly karkat."  
"why are you doing this?" karkat's voice was nearly silent as he asked the question, his head still hung down.  
polished scales glistened softly under the few lights that remained on in the house, the sea-dweller slipped his hand under karkat's chin and lifted his face so he could meet his eyes. "why am I doing this?" anger very quickly flashed in eridan's eyes and he tightened his grip on karkat's jaw, he let out a soft gasp and his expression flooded with the fear he had managed to keep quelled thus far. eridan snickered and released karkat from his grip. "because karkat," eridan walked back into the dark corners of the room, "I want to hurt you."  
karkat felt like his heart had stopped, but before he could raise his voice to try and get another word out of eridan

**Author's Note:**

> Roll credits!
> 
> yea they both died im so sexy <3


End file.
